In conventional transmission systems where analog signals such as video and audio information are prepared for digital transmission, the samples representing the analog signal are encoded as data bytes and then transmitted as a serial bit stream. The serial bit stream must then be converted back into bytes of data at the receiver to reconstruct the original samples. To correctly convert the serial bits to bytes, byte boundaries must be derived at the receiver. Byte boundaries are commonly identified by sending additional data that can uniquely mark the bit positions in a transmitted byte.
One conventional method of sending the additional byte sync information is via a unique symbol that can be distinguished from normal sample data and can be decoded to define byte boundaries. Disadvantageously, the unique symbol must be transmitted in place of valid data and will interrupt the continuity of a real time system. In real time video and audio systems, this discontinuity degrades the data reconstruction process and may cause unsightly specs in the video display or an annoying buzz in the audio.